Untitled
by visage.gris
Summary: SweeneyxMrs.Lovett


Quinze degraus até a sala de Sweeney, onde este recebia os seus clientes - e vítimas. Como de costume, ela acordara cedo, aprontara o café-da-manhã, deixara tudo pronto para o almoço, servira seus clientes; para fechar a loja tarde da noite e, como quem nunca se cansa, levar o jantar do seu Mr. Todd até à barbearia. Pobre Mrs. Lovett, seus ossos já não eram fortes como antes; como quando era jovem, como quando o conhecera. Subir a escada era um verdadeiro martírio e, pior ainda, era encontrar, sempre, a porta fechada. O som dos nós da mão pequena de Mr. Lovett batendo contra a madeira não parecia surtir efeito, não parecia arrancar o seu querido Sweeney Todd do torpor mental.

- Mr. Todd _love_, eu trouxe a sua comida. - Nellie fechava a porta com o cotovelo, enquanto segurava firmemente a bandeira repleta de comida. A janela, no entanto, estava abandonada; a cadeira vazia; as navalhas preteridas num canto qualquer ... Ele não estava lá. E, pela primeira vez desde que a volta de Benjamin Barker - no corpo taciturno de um assassino em série -, Eleanor se sentia vazia e sozinha.

- Mr. Todd? - Ela sabia que o chamava em vão. Sua mente lhe dizia que não a tinha abandonado, que a tinha ignorado completamente - como sempre -, para ir atrás do juiz Turpin por conta própria; afinal, ele nunca deixaria para trás os seus amigos. Mas o seu coração, agora partido em milhares de cristalinos pedacinhos, alertava-a - ou melhor, forçava-a a pensar no pior. E transformava a simples tarefa, que era segurar o choro, numa tortura. Mas, indo contra o seu próprio corpo e, num ímpeto sanguinolento, a padeira apaixonada atravessava o quarto à procura daquilo que a separava de seu amado.

- _Bloody hell!_ - A bandeija, já preterida há muito tempo, reluzia a luz acinzentada da velha Londres. Assim como a navalha - uma das cinco que se encontrava em suas mãos. Um cortezinho no seu dedo indicador e algumas gotas escuras escorriam pela lâmina translúcida. Subitamente, ela tem o corpo tomado por um novo desejo... E esse desejo obscuro, maníaco, cresce a cada segundo, quanto mais próxima da sua própria imagem refletida.

- Mmmmm... - A mão livre se encontrava, agora, por debaixo das muitas saias de seu vestido, tocando-a por cima do tecido fino de sua lingerie. Sweeney não estava lá e nunca, nunca saberia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Um outro gemido, agora mais alto e feroz. O cabo da navalha, o metal gélido em contato com a pele fervente, e a sensação de ter um objeto, que era a personificação do ser amado, dentro de si...

- Oh, Deus... - Nellie movia o cabo com calma, sentada na cadeira onde o barbeiro costumava matar suas vítimas, fechando os olhos violentamente, partindo os lábios em busca de ar... A outra mão viajava pelas curvas do seu próprio corpo, tocando-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos por cima do corset, tocando-lhe a coxa trêmula; até que o sino da porta trata de arruinar o momento, o som caindo sobre ela como uma bomba, trazendo-a de volta à realidade da pior forma possível: o rosto aterrorizado de Sweeney Todd fitava a padeira - estendida, com as pernas abertas, na sua cadeira.

- Mr. Todd! - Eleanor dá um salto, abaixando as saias e retirando o objeto de dentro de si.

- E-eu.. Me desculpe... Não devia... - Gaguejando e tentando ao máximo evitar contato visual, Mrs. Lovett se levanta e tenta correr para fora daquele lugar - que, aparentemente, havia, agora, tomado proporções muito menores.

- Sente-se. - E então veio a voz rouca do senhor Todd, que não gritava... Seria um bom sinal?

- O quê? - _Ele a mataria. Esse é o seu fim, Nellie_; pensava a pobre padeira. _Droga! Como pôde ser tão burra? Usar um dos seus preciosos instrumentos de trabalho para prazer pessoal?_

- Eu quero que você termine.

- Mr. Todd, por favor... - A resposta veio de imediato. A mente da mulher não podia acompanhar o que acontecia ao seu redor; não conseguia entender, decifrar, decodificar a ordem de seu inquilino. Os olhos escuros, mas que pareciam queimar, provavelmente, de raiva, intimidavam-na; e por mais que lhe restasse um pouco de sanidade e pudor, o medo era maior. Muito maior. Com um suspiro profundo, as coxas brancas estavam novamente à mostra e a calcinha negra, facilmente, deixada fora do caminho. Enquanto se deliciava, não ousara olhar para ele, não ousara parar e, então, terminara o que havia começado. Com movimentos rápidos, mas delicados e, paradoxalmente, violentos a sua maneira. As costas arqueadas, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás contra o encosto da cadeira... E a boca, os lábios deixando gemidos e murmúrios com o nome dele escapar.

- Oh, Mr. Todd... - Ela veio. Quente e violentamente.

- Agora me dê isso. - Mr. Todd esteve o tempo todo escondido entre as sombras, contemplando a imagem que a princípio parecia tão perturbadora. A mesma expressão facial, o mesmo tom de voz. Eleanor estende a mão trêmula, entregando-lha.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, mas entenda que agora é a minha vez de obter alguma diversão. - E com isso ele dá a volta e se posiciona atrás da cadeira, passando a navalha pelo pescoço delicado de Mrs. Lovett. O corte fora superficial, mas profundo o bastante para que algum sangue gotejasse do ferimento aberto. Gota após gota e a pele de uma brancura quase imaculada era manchada de vermelho-sangue, a pele macia era ferida. Mais um movimento de suas mãos e a frente das vestes de sua padeira colidiam com o chão, forrando o assento e deixando uma Mrs. Lovett nua e amendrontada esperando pelo pior.

- Diga o meu nome. - O hálito fresco e, ao mesmo tempo, quente de Benjamin Todd contra a pele sensível de Eleanor Lovett causa-lhe arrepios.

- Mr. Todd... - A voz saía fraca.

- Como disse antes, _my pet_.

- Mr. Todd, eu não acho que isso seja cert....

- Shhh... - Punha o dedo nos lábios carnudos da mulher. No entanto, a mão não ficaria por muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Caminha pela figura nua jogada na cadeira, sujando os dedos com sangue fresco, sujando ainda mais a pele, marcando-a. Sweeney dá a volta novamente, mas desta vez para encará-la, sem esquecer, por um só segundo, do que fazia antes: as mãos másculas sobem aos lábios da sua padeira, os dedos marcavam-nos e às bochechas, perdiam-se entre os gemidos e na imensidão de delícias que era aquele corpo a sua disposição, entre a língua e os dentes famintos; o gosto metálico invadindo e se fundindo à saliva, o seu próprio gosto metálico. Tornara-se impossível esconder o volume aprisionado em suas calças, o desejo estampado em sua face - que enegrecia a sua visão e desequilibrava o seu corpo.

- Mmmmm... - A outra mão invadia o espaço que antes fora ocupado pelo cabo da navalha, dois dedos velozes abrindo caminho a algo mais promissor.

- Diga o meu nome. - Os lábios lascivos escontravam o seu destino, selados num beijo violento e passional. Os corpos se tocavam pela primeira vez e Sweeney Barker se via livre para substituir dois dos seus dedos por outra parte do corpo. Movia-se em ritmo com a sua respiração, aumentando para acompanhar os batimentos cardíacos, aumentando para suprir a súbita falta de ar, aumentando para complementar as mãos ágeis que dilaceravam a pele, explorando cada curva do corpo que pertencia aos dois. Pois os dois eram um e para sempre seriam, o barbeiro e a padeira.

- Oh meu Deus, Mr Todd! - O grito final e decisivo saía como um urro gutural, vindo da alma, dilacerando a alma; encontrando e se fundindo ao urro de Sweeney.

- Eu te amo.


End file.
